


【batfam排列组合】【dickjaytim】pwp 鸟入鸟口

by ayerund



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayerund/pseuds/ayerund
Summary: 杰森从蝙蝠洞拿走了一本书，并选了一张庄园里最舒服的床准备安静地度过他的阅读之夜——这天晚上一切的起因。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 17





	【batfam排列组合】【dickjaytim】pwp 鸟入鸟口

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：nc-17场合分别为1/2和12/3，以及结尾全年龄向的4321.  
> 送给z，她叫我写的。

1.

那显然是本小说。

迪克注意到它的时候，杰森毛茸茸的脑袋正埋在展开的书页后面。“杰森？”他慢慢地走进房间，心里猜想这很可能是个陷阱。杰森·托德坐在庄园的主卧大床上——不用脑子想也知道这间卧室是属于谁的。

房间的主人今晚不在哥谭，但这显然不能解释为什么晚上十点过一刻，红头罩会出现在这里，穿着一条脏兮兮的牛仔裤盘着腿，屁股压在他老爹的枕头上，手里举着一本爱情小说看得津津有味。他甚至连房门被人打开的动静都没有察觉。

迪克谨慎地靠近他，一路提防着会突然蹦出来举着摄像机和恶作剧横幅的恶魔女孩们和吓人一跳的彩带炮弹——拜托别是礼花筒，那些亮片真的很难清理干净。迪克默默想着，已经走近到一个正常的社交距离范围里：这有点奇怪，因为在晚餐时杰森划定的交际距离看上去还有……类似一千公尺那么远。他差点因为提姆伸手去拿离他稍近的一个篮子里的薄煎饼而在没填饱肚子的情况下和红罗宾打上一架。

迪克拨开他的书，看见一张诡异潮红的脸。杰森迷迷糊糊地从书页上抬起头看他，眨了眨眼。

“你在干什么？”迪克心里的某个警铃叮铃铃地发作起来，他夺过那本封面破旧的书，柔软的皮质封面是一种暧昧的桃色，边缘有一些刮痕，正面印着一行银色的花体字。它似乎很好看的样子，迪克犹豫着等下要不要翻翻看看。

“迪克？”杰森好像正在慢慢清醒过来，但他的颧骨还是红得叫人难堪。迪克仔细地观察着他的兄弟，在不可避免地发现杰森包在牛仔裤里鼓鼓囊囊的下身时惊得差点咬到舌头。

他第一件想到的事就是打开那本奇怪的小说。

“你哪来的书？”他问。迪克发现这是本自己在上学时就偷偷看过的小说，但是重看这些熟悉的情节时，它们给他带来的影响远远超过了原本的想象。他开始感到呼吸急促，诡异的潮红热烫飞快地掠过他的耳尖攀上脸颊，他恍神地陷入书页间，一阵心火撩拨出腾然而起的欲望，这并不正常，但当迪克意识到这一点时，他已经没有办法从书页上移开视线了。

有人把他手里的书打落在床上，迪克喘着气费了好大劲才重新聚焦，他在一双蓝色的虹膜里看见自己失神的倒影。“化验室。”他听见杰森嘟囔着。

杰森和他离得很近，潮湿而隐秘的呼吸打在他发烫绷紧的脸皮上，迪克心脏砰砰跳着，感觉到下身钝痛的勃起。他骤然醒悟过来，率先一步掐住了杰森的手腕。

那本书被迪克攥着书脊扔到角落砸翻了某样陶瓷制品。他一下抓住杰森的头发把他的脸按在床头墙上，单手拽掉身上印着“我爱布鲁徳海文”的旧T恤。杰森在他光裸的胸膛威胁性地压上自己后背时被刺激得一抖，在迪克手下艰难地转过脸来看向他。“操。我也不知道会变成这样，迪克！”杰森想要解释什么，但声音已因情欲蒙上了一层暗哑，只会让听者心下一阵火起。

迪克哑笑了一声，咔哒一声解开自己的皮带扣。杰森猛吸了一口气，撑在床上的膝盖前后挣扎着要从他的桎梏下逃开，但迪克一下扒掉他水洗发白的牛仔裤，揽住他的大腿内侧向外拉开，把杰森摆成跪在他身前微张着双腿的姿势。牛仔裤只被他褪到杰森的膝弯，迪克隔着一层内裤抚摸底下性器的坚硬轮廓，在洇开小片湿迹的前端狠按了两下，逼出杰森一声变调的咒骂。

“别乱动。杰森。”他暗示性地拽起杰森的短发迫使他后仰着头，下巴磕在墙上。杰森恶狠狠地瞪他，被压出红印的脸颊上一片怒色。“妈的……”他低声骂道，紧接着像是某种来自兄长的礼仪教育，迪克恶质地向前顶了下胯，阴茎的头部隔着纯棉的面料撞进杰森的臀缝。他拉起杰森的一条腿替他拽掉一半的裤子，后者识趣地抬起膝盖蹬掉另一边，将自己从衣服下剥离出来。

“有套子吗，混蛋。”事已至此，杰森咬着牙问，同时拉下底裤从善如流地塌下腰将自己送到迪克手上。既然他们两个必须得来这一发，杰森宁愿自己更舒服点。

迪克发出赞叹的啧声，伸出手去拉开房间主人的抽屉：“谁会在回家吃饭时兜里揣着那东西？”“谁会在他父亲的卧室床上操他的兄弟？”杰森讥讽道，在迪克怀着恶意掐上他的臀肉时尾声发颤。

迪克在最上层找到了要找的两样东西，把安全套递到杰森面前，看着他用犬齿叼住塑料包装的一角，在迪克的帮助下撕开一道口子。他的义兄急不可耐地按开盖子，用淋过润滑的手指挤进穴口，屈起指节撑开他的肠壁。杰森吐出被咬下来的那一块锡封，手臂交叠着垫在额头下面，他低喘着向迪克转过脸来。迪克几乎屏住了呼吸，杰森是那么地…令人惊异。他塌着腰跪伏在床头，全身的肌肉线条因他的侵犯紧绷着，微微泛红的皮肤美而诱人，杰森咬着下唇，潮湿的眼睛在他身上徘徊，在看到迪克下身翘起来硬得充血的阴茎时下意识地吞咽了一下，开口说：

“你他妈能不能快点？”

迪克埋进第二根手指阻止他说出更多脏话，杰森内里的肠肉在他的抽插下热情地紧拥住迪克的指节，他搅得水声啧啧，字面意思上的用他们争吵时常比出的那根中指操着杰森。他摸索着终于按上肠壁凸起的一点，让杰森挣动着尖叫了一声，膝盖向下无力地滑去。他顺势拉住杰森的脚踝把他往下拖到床垫上，捞起他的窄腰抽出手指。迪克套上套子，手握着根部将性器抵上杰森微微翕动的穴口。杰森的头低埋在枕头里，支起膝盖分开打颤的双腿，向迪克展开自己的身体。

微凉的润滑液体随着迪克的插入被带进杰森的体内，杰森的手攥紧了床单，整根没入时两人同时发出一声叹息。迪克一时没有动作，停了几秒只是为感受埋在他身体里的紧致美妙。

“我的老天。你真美。”他喃喃着俯身把他的兄弟圈在怀里，抚摸着杰森赤裸肩胛处隆起的肌肉群，把温柔的吻印到他的后颈。杰森很想给这肉麻的家伙狠狠来上一肘，但他的胳膊还没来得及离开床单，迪克就开始动了。他小幅地在他身体里抽插着，退出去一截又很快向前顶送回去，柱身碾过肠壁顶开他紧绞的肠肉，他加快操干的频率，手环抱着杰森的胸肌在那上面留下大力掐捏的指痕。他揉掐着他一侧的乳头，另一只手顺着他结实的胸肌向下滑去握住杰森湿漉漉的发烫阴茎，让这个发育得过了头的坏小子只能在他的操弄下发出一种破碎的呻吟。

杰森被他顶得整个人向前倾去，像是要从他身下逃开一样挣扎着，他被迪克一把按住后腰抓回来，更紧地钉在他的阴茎上，迪克修剪得很光滑的指甲边缘刮蹭过他性器的头部，让杰森发出一种近似失控的抽气声，他的手伸出去在床单上抓挠着，身体随着迪克的操干前后摆动。“杰森，乖。杰，”迪克在一下一下操着他的同时伸出手去替他套弄流水的阴茎，贴着他的脊背低语道，“你想我这样碰你吗？你很舒服，我看得出来，也感觉得到，你吃得我好紧，宝贝。”他舔咬上杰森出了一层薄汗的肩膀，下身发狠操进他的深处，柱身碾过他的腺体向内推进，湿热黏腻的穴道被他撞出响亮水声，混合的体液从他们身体相连处淌下来。

“别……那么叫我！迪克…哈啊…我不是个娘们，操！啊！哈啊……”他的发作在迪克的操弄下溃不成军，迪克狠狠揉搓了一把他的阴茎，握紧他的顶部让杰森爽得眼前一黑。迪克叼着被他牙齿磨得发红的皮肤兴奋地低喘着：你当然不是，小杰鸟，你是我的男孩，我的礼物，是我失而复得的宝藏。我爱你，杰森。”

迪克屈起他的一条腿拉过身前，捞起杰森的腰把他在自己阴茎上整个翻了一圈，后背撞上床垫的那一刻杰森哑声呻吟着高潮，后穴猛地绞紧他的性器，也逼得迪克立马缴械，他在高潮的余韵里拥上来环抱住眼神失焦的杰森，把他拉入甜蜜腻人的亲吻中去。

迪克捧着他的脸亲了又亲，直到杰森伸出手去抵挡他哥哥的丢脸行为。“你快把我肋骨压断了，硬汉。”杰森抹掉嘴角的口水，手掌抵上迪克的胸口向后推了推。迪克退出他的身体，软掉的性器在离开穴口时发出啵的一声。他给套子打了个结随手扔进纸篓里，在杰森身边躺下，手臂挨着手臂。

“至少起效了，对吧？”迪克笑道，眼神飘出去看向角落里那本被他扔出去的书。“没解除的话你我都得做好准备成为小屁孩们的笑柄。”

“嘿，他们都是你的弟弟。”迪克拿手肘撞了一下杰森，“你应该跟他们处好关系。”“像这样？”杰森摊开手，意有所指地在两人完全光裸的胸膛前来回划了一下。

“你知道我在说什么。杰森。但，好像也不是不行。”迪克突然说。

“什么？”杰森拧起眉毛看向他，脸上的表情活像是吃到了个酸杏子，“提姆绝对已经和那个半氪星人睡过了，至于那个小鬼，他个子窜得很快，我敢说过不了几年，他的‘最好的朋友’可就有的想了。”

“把你脑袋里那些奇怪想法清理出去，”迪克坐起来，从床下踢出一双拖鞋，“我在跟你上床前也没屈尊过问你跟红箭还有星火是什么关系。老天，我跟科莉安坦还有过一段呢，我们是兄弟，别这么大惊小怪。”

“你去哪？”杰森懒懒地开口，眼神追着迪克的挺翘屁股。“浴室。快起来小翅膀，来吧，我还可以帮你抹洗发露。” 

杰森把自己满是拉链的摩托外套踢到地毯上，翻身坐起来，挠了挠头。

2.

迪克来敲门时红罗宾正忙着回消息给康纳解释为什么他不该趁家长不在时溜到哥谭来见自己。不，他不想和他出去；是的，他们的父亲很可能搞到一起了。

“进来。”提姆头也没回地开口道，“达米安，你知道你今天不能去夜巡。你的地理展课模型不会自己拧开胶水盖。” 

“达米？我大概一个小时前还看到他在蝙蝠洞里假装写作业。”迪克走进提姆的房间，这里布置得简直像缩小版的蝙蝠洞。他借着来自屏幕的唯一光源左右看了看，不知道自己是否该庆幸没有发现亮着红光的监控摄像头。

年轻的侦探从固定成小金字塔形状的几排显示屏前转过头来，在看到迪克身上套着的褐色骑士队T恤和拳击短裤时，有一边的眉毛剧烈地跳动了一下。他快速地眨了眨眼掩饰掉情绪，紧盯住迪克的眼睛——那是他从自己的导师那里学到的一个技巧：当你感到事情正在超出你的预期，最好的办法就是继续逼问下去；不要露出破绽。

“你到哪去了？”提姆说，“超人用布鲁斯腰带里的联络器给我发了消息，要我把化验室里的一样东西归档。我猜他应该先通知了你和杰森。”

“唔，我正要说这个事……”迪克转了转眼珠，背在身后的手臂垂下来。布鲁斯衣柜里的衣服对他来说还是大了点，肩膀本该撑起的地方塌了下去，衣角的面料随着他的动作垂到大腿上。迪克瞥见离他最近的一块屏幕左下角跳出来新的回复，备注只有一个小小的s，短信内容是：  
:'(

“但他没有跟我说具体是什么东西，只叫我不要长时间注视它。我假设是连有某种触发机制的爆炸物或者具有干扰心智……你手里拿着什么，一本书吗？”

“是的。不。”迪克少见地语塞了一刻，然后立刻把手里藏着的32开薄薄一本书猛地压到腹部，用两条手臂紧紧捂住它，“只是我跟杰森借的一本书。提米，我已经解决了那个麻烦，相信我。”

提姆的眼睛危险地眯了起来。他反过手按开某个开关，让房间里的顶灯亮起来。“我看得到书名，”他慢吞吞地开口道，“什么时候起你开始和白痴杰森爱好一致了？”

大概是从几个小时前，白痴杰森产生‘让我试试从蝙蝠洞顺走这本看起来一点也不危险的书吧！’这个该死的念头的时候开始。迪克很想这么回答他，但他只是清了清嗓子：“你是不是该去夜巡了？”“在弄清你来找我到底要干什么之后。”红罗宾冷静地答道。他平放在桌上的手机屏幕亮了起来，头像是家庭日那天的自拍，脸上蹭有奶油和面粉的金发女孩给提姆发来一长串消息。他迅速抓起手机。迪克趁机向后退了一步。

这真是个愚蠢的决定，他为什么会觉得能靠这本书让提姆和他的哥哥有机会‘坐下来’好好聊聊？迪克现在可以肯定那本书留下的后遗症之一就是让人在变得多愁善感的同时蹦出来些事后懊悔得想冲自己鼻梁来上一拳好让大脑有理由忘个一干二净的糟点子。他大可以现在直接退出提姆的卧室然后甩上门走掉装作什么也没发生，除了在提姆眼皮底下这么干有点困难以及提姆绝对会在接下来的几天里千方百计旁敲侧击查出今天到底发生了什么然后为此嘲笑他们整整一个月，除非……

迪克不动声色地挨近门把手。

“斯蒂芬妮说她没在城市上空发现你和红头罩当中的任何一个。”提姆手点着屏幕，“我这就告诉她，你们俩并没有在哥谭湾下面约会。”他转眼看去，一双原本属于布鲁斯的拖鞋消失在闭合的门扇后面。

迪克做着深呼吸走下楼梯，二楼的走廊静悄悄的。他刚下到楼梯拐角处，麻烦就跟上来了。提姆灵巧地从他背后扑过来，绕过他的腋下把那本小说抓到手，一个漂亮的前翻，人和书就稳稳地拦在了迪克面前。

“小心壁灯。”迪克指了指楼梯角的光源，庄园重建时布鲁斯特意维持了原样，只是把燃蜡的烛台换成了埋进墙壁的连接电路。

“你就什么也不解释地走掉？”提姆耸了耸肩，把书拿在手里上下抛颠，“你带着一本二十世纪的色情小说半夜来敲我的门，还穿着一身布鲁斯的旧睡衣。这是什么恶心的大冒险环节吗？”

“只是因为——”“这本书？”提姆又开始皱眉，“我早就看过了。”他瞥了一眼封面。从哪个方面讲，这都只是一本普普通通的小说而已。书页稍微被翻开了点，露出里面泛黄的内页。提姆突然觉得他应该翻开看看，以防里面被人换成其他的内容。要知道，他必须得谨慎对待每件事。

于是提姆在迪克的注视下翻开了第一页。然后又是一页。到第三页时候他突兀地停下了翻书的手，脸上的疑惑表情消失了，脸颊上的血液可见地迅速沸腾起来，取而代之的是一幅熟悉的失神欲火。他深深垂下头去，攥着书脊的指尖扣到泛白。

迪克叹了口气弯下腰来，手臂绕过他的身体环抱住他，直起腰时把提姆轻轻带离了地面。“抓紧我。”他轻声道，同时一只手移下去托住他的腿根，把提姆挤在两人中间的手拨到肩上。提姆手里的书滑落到胸膛上，他的呼吸热烫，下身硬得发疼，脑袋晕乎乎的，迪克怀里那么温暖，他真想永远埋在这里。他在迪克稳稳地抱着自己穿过走廊时手臂在他颈间收紧，鼻尖挨着淋浴后沾有潮湿水汽的皮肤磨蹭。

迪克用肩膀抵开房门，在提姆含糊的问句里更换了一下手臂的位置，把他打横抱起。这不是个会让人轻易接受的姿势，提姆荡着腿挣扎起来，把书推了下去。“迪克？”他睁大眼睛，被情热侵蚀个彻底的模糊视线看不清迪克脸上任何表情，被叫到名字的人只是低头蹭了蹭他发烫的脸颊，嘴唇蹭过他的皮肤。他被温柔地放到床上，头好像枕到了谁的小腿。那条腿迅速地收回去，原本在他身下托着的手臂按住他企图退缩的身体，带走了他仅剩的注意力。

“提姆，”迪克的声音贴着他的耳廓响起，“看着我，好吗？我来帮你。”他的手抚上他带着红晕的脸颊。提姆好像听到有人在昏暗房间里轻轻笑了一声，可他想不到还能有谁出现在这里。

他眨了眨眼，看到迪克正抿着嘴唇俯视他。摩挲着他脸颊的手稍稍上移，迪克轻轻地把他汗湿的额发顺到后脑，手掌埋在他发间揉了揉。提姆吐出一口气，发现在此刻要说出一个完整而不夹带喘息的句子简直是不可能的事。

“是因为…那本书……”他的理智明白自己应该说下去，但身体的其他部分几乎是在叫嚣着催促他把迪克从上方拽下来，亲吻他总是弯起的嘴角，吮吸他不安分的舌头，堵住那张时刻说个不停的嘴，然后向他索取更多，这不是个梦境，只要他伸出手去……

他为夜巡前的热身准备而换上的宽松运动裤被迪克拉下一条缝隙，一只属于第三个人的，微凉的手撑开裤腰上的松紧带滑向他的腹股沟。提姆猛地弹坐起来，惊觉背后的人贴靠上来握住他的腰，那只骨节分明的手无比准确地圈住他的性器，虎口处带着枪茧。

“嗨。”杰森蹭开提姆耳侧的碎发。手下描摹着提姆的腰线，他在他耳边吹着气开口道，“小红，想我没有？”

提姆哽了一下，那只握住自己阴茎的手突然开始动作，杰森自上而下地套弄起那根硬挺，手指漫不经心勾勒其上的筋络，逼得提姆哼出一声压抑的喘息。迪克单腿撑上床沿，手摸到他的连帽衫下面把那件衣服从提姆身上掀掉。他凑过去吻他，在杰森的携手相助下撬开提姆的唇舌，让他泻出一连串失神的喟叹。“提姆。”杰森叫着他的名字低头去亲他耳下的皮肤，任他急躁地在自己手心里戳刺。提姆被夹在他们之间，在迪克暂时退开时大口呼吸着，这不是他能想象出来的场合。所有的事情都失控了。杰森的牙齿贴上他蹦动的血管，用上柔软的舌尖吮吸被他咬得发痒的皮肤，手下收紧五指握住提姆勃发的性器。

提姆在他折磨似的抚慰下失神的仰起脖颈，上半身脱力地靠到杰森胸膛上，肌肤相贴的热感让他的神经刺痛了一下。迪克再一次停下亲吻，提姆现在完全由杰森掌握在手下了。他仰靠在杰森的肩上承接着来自对方的侵犯，分开的双腿在杰森兴奋的喘息声下微微战栗。“嘘嘘…放松，”杰森嘘着气安抚他，像在对付一只恼人的小猫，“提米，我们都在，我会照看你。”提姆晕乎乎地点了点头，转头想要看清杰森的脸。

他听见杰森抽了一口气，凑上来不由分说把他拖进一个潮湿的亲吻里。他圈着他的顶端撸动，食指内侧的老茧反复刮蹭过他敏感的顶端，让提姆弓起腰想要逃离这些过分的刺激，他向迪克的方向挪了挪，伸出手仿佛求助般拽住大哥的衣角。提姆的手被迪克轻巧地接下，与他十指交扣。杰森哼了一声，手臂紧紧地勒住他的小腹，用上他比少年人健壮上许多的臂膀把提姆向后扳回自己的胸膛，手下加快了粗鲁的撸动，接连交叠的快感混着愉快的疼痛如潮水般涌入提姆的胸膛，他高昂地抽泣着绞紧身下的床单。“杰森！”提姆的声音带上了一点绝望的哭腔，“别……”

“杰，”迪克抬起头说，“我需要一点空间。”

“没问题。”他在失神边缘只听见杰森应了一声，随后便在他恶意的搓捏下达到了高潮。

他射在杰森的手里，有些还洒到了迪克的短裤上，提姆在回神意识到这一点后羞耻地偏过头去，把脸埋进杰森的颈窝。提姆可耻地沉默着，只有乱了套的呼吸声暴露他的心绪。他从没干过这样的事，就算那是一个该死的咒语，在他的哥哥们面前高潮也实在是太过了，还有杰森，可恶的、狡猾的杰森。他靠在杰森起伏着的胸膛上，鼻尖抵着他的脖颈腹诽道，同时感觉到他的喉结滑动了一下。他说：“提姆，你想让谁来？”

什么？！他把这句话在脑子里转了三圈，还没来得及提出半句抗议就被他的两个混蛋哥哥一齐发力抬抱起来，扔往床中央的方向。提姆一下摔进床垫里，狼狈地翻了个身，手脚并用地撑起自己，朝身后的杰森拧起眉毛。杰森不怒反笑，靠在床头抽了张纸巾，擦着手上的精液冲床尾的迪克说：“看他意思是选我了。”他扔掉纸巾，把桌上的润滑油隔空抛给迪克。后者接手后啪的一声启开盖子。

“我没有……”提姆气结，他又羞又恼地想到，既然已经解除了咒语，为什么他们还非得做到最后一步？

杰森见他一直盯着自己，戏弄般地在提姆的注视里舔了下手指，隔着内裤覆上自己下身凸出的轮廓，揉了几下之后干脆勾起手指拉掉刚穿上不久的短裤。提姆愤怒地瞪着他的脸，眼神只敢在他的那根半勃的性器上面晃了晃便草草移开。杰森岔开腿为他让出一人的位置，一边抚弄自己一边朝他勾了勾手指，提姆绝望地发现此刻的杰森竟然有种诡异的夺人心神的诱惑感。

迪克爬上床，握着提姆的肩膀把他推进杰森怀里，在提姆愤怒地看向他时拽住t恤后领把衣服甩脱下来，动作自然得好像不过是在参加一场平平无奇的午后篮球赛。“小红鸟想要我们两个人，对不对？”迪克抚上他带着些伤疤的后脊，在提姆咬着牙坐到杰森膝上时鼓励性地捏了捏他的肩膀。提姆的喉结动了动。

“只有这一次。你们都疯了。”他的喉咙无比艰涩，“布鲁斯回来后我们都会死掉的。”

————

不，他会在那之前就死掉。比如说，眼下，就是现在。

提姆吸了一大口气，埂着脖子仰头瞪着天花板上的空白，一点一点地挤压出肺中的空气。第二根阴茎正贴着他的肠壁挤进来，杰森退出了一些，浅浅地埋在他的穴口处等待迪克的加入。没顶的快感折磨着他，提姆在杰森的怀里彻底软作一滩，止不住的生理泪水和汗液糊得他满脸都是，杰森抓握着他的手啄吻他惨白的下唇。

“你做的很好。”迪克在他耳边轻声安慰着，身下却毫不迟疑地继续向他身体里侵占，提姆动也不敢动，夹杂着钝痛的快感一波又一波地将他淹没，他被撑到极限，只觉得自己在吃下他们两个的阴茎前就会极其尴尬地晕过去。

直到顺利进入后，他们才都松了一口气。提姆挪动了一下在杰森膝上跪得酸麻的腿，穴道里交叠的肉壁蹭上他的腺体，让他丢脸地哑叫了一声倒进杰森怀里，大口地喘息着。迪克揽住他的腰，慢慢抽动自己的性器。

“是这里吗？”他体贴地问，柱身抵上那块软肉，开始缓慢地抽插。“别！别再来了！求求你…”提姆哭叫了一声，像条出水的鱼一样弹起来，在杰森怀里四肢并用地徒劳挣扎着，杰森抓住他的手，适应着迪克的节奏填补上他抽出时的空缺。他们两个一来一回地操着提姆，被夹在两人中间轮流侵犯的羞耻感让提姆颤抖着闭上眼，喉间破碎的呻吟撞得断断续续，他抓挠上杰森的后背，牙齿狠狠咬上他肩膀的皮肉。在每一次都碾过腺体的抽插中眼前闪过道道白斑，哭叫着到达了他今晚的第二次高潮，猛然绞紧的后穴让他的哥哥们发出一声欲仙欲死的呻吟，紧跟着他射了出来。提姆向后仰倒在迪克怀里低低地抽泣着，杰森难得好脾气地替他梳理了头发，撑着他无力的双腿缓缓抽出自己的性器。

迪克压着他倒在床上，摸了一把提姆股间的湿黏体液。“提姆，提姆？”迪克抚摸上他颤抖的后背，旁边的杰森一脸嫌弃地给提姆擦了擦脸，手指却悄悄搭上他的手臂。

提姆通过迷蒙的泪眼毫无威慑力地瞪了他们两人一眼，哭得打起嗝来，这实在是让杰森找到了新的人生乐趣。“我能录下来吗？”杰森一边抚着他的背部跃跃欲试地询问迪克。“想都别想，杰森。”迪克恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“他是你弟弟。”

迪克凑上来顺着他的气，在提姆的声音渐渐平缓下去后提出来下楼去给他倒杯水。

杰森乐得不行，咬住自己的下唇抑制笑意，敷衍地接住来自提姆的一个怀恨的肘击之后勉强开口道：“你在出去前记得穿点衣服。”他说这话时，挡住提姆攻击的那只手无赖地缠上他的腰肢。他挨近那小子依靠体重把他反扣在身下，和他交缠着双腿，低头玩闹性质地咬上提姆的后颈，最终转为一个轻轻的吮吻。

大概是脸被埋在了枕头里的缘故，提姆爆发出一连串含糊不清的咒骂。

3.

就在迪克犹豫着要不要先把他们两个拽进浴室时，房间的门被人用很大力气踹开，全副武装的罗宾怒冲进来，带来一身的尘土与汗水的气味。“你们在干什么！？”他大吼道，如果不是和阿尔弗雷德有约在先，他一定会现在就把自己擦得闪亮的刀刃亮出来，“格雷森！托德！你们太恶心了，这可是我父亲的卧室！”

迪克以他生平最快的速度扯过搭在床沿上的短裤。杰森还保持着压住提姆的姿势，白花花的屁股正对着怒气冲冲的达米安。至于陷在床单里一动不动的提姆——他假装在用枕头自杀。

“恶魔崽子，哈喽。你踹坏了你爹地的门。”杰森支起一只手，遥遥地冲他打了个招呼。

达米安扔掉眼罩质问道：“你们为什么在这儿？蝙蝠女说她联系不到你们任何一个人。以防你们蠢到看不出来，我刚刚代替你们夜巡回来。”

“你的作业呢？”迪克正跳着脚穿上短裤，还有暇抓住罗宾话中的重点。“我会完成的，现在我要呼叫父亲来处理你们。”

“你父亲现在正在孤独堡垒跟超人上床。“提姆用一种非常低、但足够清晰的声音开口说，他翻了个身坐起来昭显出自己的存在，当然，没忘记把毯子拽到自己和杰森身上。他的话让达米安几乎跳了起来：“德雷克，我要杀了你！”

“嘿！鸟宝宝。”迪克在他扑到床上的那一刻抓住他的肩膀借力一扭把达米安夹到自己腋下，弯下腰笑着压制住他乱挥的拳头，又迅速地抽掉他的剑带，“安静点，既然你夜巡回来了，那就也该上床睡觉了，嗯？”他最小的弟弟在他怀里不满地嘟囔着，披风上的大块尘土在挣扎时蹭到迪克的脸上。

提姆根本不关心发生在身边的混乱，只是捋了捋自己的头发挪到床沿，杰森看着他赤着脚踩到地毯上。“等等，”他突然说，“我跟你一起。”他扔掉毯子，在提姆能够说出一句夹杂着威胁的拒绝前抢先走过去拧开了那扇安着磨砂玻璃的浴室门。

“别担心，你爸回来之后会找我们每个人算账的。但现在，你得保证在天亮之前不能再冲你的哥哥们挥拳头了。”迪克一本正经地劝道，“行吗？”

达米安不情愿地点了点头，从鼻子里发出嘁的一声。迪克把他放下来，蹲下来解掉他的披风，达米安在他低头对付自己的暗扣时看到迪克背上的新鲜的斑驳抓痕。“野蛮。”他冷冷地评价道。

“不。”迪克被他逗笑了，“你会明白的。就像这个。”他握住达米安的双肩，倾过去在他额头上轻轻吻了一下，达米安的脸立刻皱起来，垂下眼去瞪着地板角落。“幼稚…”达米安仍持顽固抵抗态度，只是声音软了下去。

迪克松开他的肩，站起来把床单拽掉了一半：“一点儿清洁工作。”他解释道，结果只是把团成一团的床单扔到了脚下。没听到达米安的回答，迪克转身，惊恐地发现达米安正低着头把一本书踢到正面，扫了一眼书名。“别！达米安——”“别什么？”达米安用沾着点泥的靴子尖把那本书踢到边上，“需要偷偷摸摸看的书就收好别拿出来。”他傲慢地开口道。

迪克莫名其妙地松了一口气。

他打开布鲁斯的柜子，埋进去翻腾着寻找合适的替换床单，这时候达米安悄悄地走到门边。“答应我你会回到这儿。”迪克背对着他嘱咐道，达米安抱着他的披风和剑鞘，不赞成地抬起下巴，又后知后觉地发现迪克其实并不能看到他的动作，于是有点恼怒地推开门走了。

“噢。我还以为你会把达米安捉进来给他洗澡剔虫呢，你知道，就像只鸟妈妈一样。”光着上身的杰森从迪克身边经过。迪克闻言给了他一个对准下巴出拳的假动作，被他闪身躲开，兴趣缺缺地摆了摆手。他的个子要比迪克高一些，发茬还往下滴着水，在背过身时迪克还是能很容易看清他肩上的那些青紫咬痕。坐在浴缸里的提姆只是翻了个白眼，在氤氲蒸汽下脸颊微红，呲牙咧嘴地扬起胳膊去够自己的毛巾。迪克把挂钩上的浴巾扯下来扔给他。提姆擦着头发，眼睛从湿漉漉的刘海下露出来，他看着迪克拧开淋浴喷头。

——在后来的半个小时里，精疲力竭的提姆去检查了监控，声称他必须做一些必要的剪辑工作；坏心眼的杰森把罗宾踹坏的门锁整个卸了下来，然后宣布它（终于）不能用了；迪克则负责把换过睡衣还执拗地站在门外的达米安拽到床上。

他们关了灯。床上勉强能盛下他们四个。达米安小声抱怨着，搞不清楚自己为什么要回到这里。只是为了搞清楚他们在干什么，达米安在心里权衡这个说法是否贴切，但从迪克手臂传来的温暖热量让他很快抛开了这件事。

提姆紧挨着达米安躺着，拿着的手机照亮他的小半边脸，在这个距离下迪克就算只睁半只眼也能无比清晰地看到他额头上冒出来的几颗痘——在他这个年纪，多半是因为作息问题和超级小子在他夜巡时捎来的高热量宵夜。

“手机，先生们。”迪克带着鼻音闷闷地说，从快要睡着的达米安怀里抽出一只手来，夺过了提姆敲打个不停的手机。离他最远的反面教材成年人也猛地按下锁屏键。提姆哼了一声，伸出手来揉了揉达米安的头发。不得不说，睡着的达米安要比他清醒时可爱多了。“我猜是该说晚安了。”红罗宾轻声说，鬼使神差地凑过去亲了一下他脸颊。杰森在黑暗中发出一种夸张的干呕声，让提姆不得不在毯子下面蹬了他一脚好让他安静下来。

“托德。”达米安的声音突兀地响起在房间里，好像在提醒他什么。

“嘿—托—德。”提姆模仿着弟弟的语气催促道。迪克压抑的喷笑声为这段等待打上伴奏，他完全是刻意地清了清嗓子，而且看上去马上也要跟着喊他名字了。杰森把手机塞到他和提姆共用的枕头底下，一只手把自己撑起来：“臭小鬼。”他嘟囔着，越过提姆的肩膀俯下身去，在达米安闭着的眼皮上亲了一下，感觉到他的眼珠在底下不安分地转动，“快点睡觉。”杰森粗鲁地以此作为结语，把自己摔回床垫上。

没人再多此一举说晚安。

————

伴着地平线上的晨曦，克拉克轻飘飘地在庄园外的草地上降落。离地还有一点距离的时候，布鲁斯就从推开他的手臂迈了下去。“跟直升机也差不多。”他评价道，理了理自己被吹皱的衣服，上一秒极地的风霜好像还顽固地留在他衣襟上。他在焕然晨风中慢慢向庄园的侧门走去，超人维持着离地十几公分的距离飘在他身后开始据理力争的一天：“嘿，布鲁斯，我比飞机安静多了。”

“你一路上说个不停。”布鲁斯立马回道，“不过你提到昨天通知了提姆，谢谢你，克拉克。我不会让这种事再发生了。今天值班时我会负责联络扎塔娜。但是——”他从大衣口袋里抽出手机，“没有人回我的消息。”

克拉克朝那栋对称得赏心悦目的罗马柱结顶建筑投去视线，哥谭的阴云成片地映入狭长玻璃窗格。“他们可能只是没…”克拉克的声音戛然而止。布鲁斯也在这时发现他的草坪上还停着一辆摩托车。

布鲁斯扬了下手腕，才想起来自己这身衣服是刚刚换上的。蝙蝠侠可不会戴着卡地亚腕表。  
克拉克焦虑地又飘高了些。“呃。布鲁斯，也许，我可以直接带你去瞭望塔？”他朝布鲁斯伸出一只手。

穿着西装夹克和平底鞋吗？布鲁斯探究地看了克拉克一眼。这可真奇怪，看上去超人就像是在阻止他进自己家门一样。他又看了一下手机的显示时间，确认现在才刚刚清晨。如果杰森在这里的话，他很可能昨天晚上没有离开。这更解释不了为什么他的儿子们都选择在同一个时间段忽视他。

布鲁斯灵活地绕开拦路的那只手，输入密码，门应声而开。“再见。”他朝这个飘在半空中看起来正急得抓耳挠腮的外星人适时地下达了逐客令。

他的管家前来迎接他，克拉克几乎是一瞬间就从他视线里消失不见了。“早上好，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德从背后解开白围裙，十分规整地为他拉开门。他注意到他还戴着袖套。

“阿尔弗雷德。谁在家？”布鲁斯朝前厅和楼梯扫了一眼，到处都静悄悄的。“每个人都在。”阿尔弗雷德沉吟了片刻，“少爷们。”老管家今天的语气十分谨慎，布鲁斯不禁思索了片刻。这看起来是个不错的一天的开始，没有人早上被他撞见脏兮兮地从大厅玻璃窗翻进来，也没有人或物体顺着楼梯滚下来的痕迹，甚至那辆排气管噪音很大的摩托车前轮也还好好地压在他每个月花五千美金保养的前草坪上。

布鲁斯迈上楼梯：“我会叫他们起床。”

“您最好不要现在……去二楼。”阿尔弗雷德寻找着合适的措辞，“您会遇到一点困难。”

只有加上这个听起来才像是他会经历的真实生活，有四个货真价实儿子的单身父亲无奈地想到。布鲁斯解开了西装外套的扣子。“我来处理。”

二楼的走廊，南侧只有一扇门，那是属于他自己的卧室。现在这扇门的门把手消失了。布鲁斯迅速地检查了另一侧的空房间，然后走上三楼察看提姆和达米安是否待在他们自己的房间里。几个房间都没锁着，但是里面没有人。

布鲁斯无声地走下楼梯，在那扇房门前停住。“迪克？杰森？”他在推门前先喊了两声，然后听到有人扑通一下摔在地板上。但是之后是一阵诡异的安静，没有一个人回答他。

他作着心理建设，将手掌按在门上。布鲁斯推开了一条缝，然后发现门后顶着什么家具。他吐了一口气用肩膀猛撞了一下，把门推开一道手掌宽窄的缝隙——足够他看清里面发生了什么。

杰森蹲在打开的玻璃窗前转过头朝他敬了个滑稽的军礼。“拉来提姆是迪克的主意。”他朝布鲁斯说了一句，就翻了出去。迪克震惊地追去看着滚到草坪上的红头罩。“都是因为该死的杰森！”他辩解道，也飞快地跃了下去。“我没有删监控。”提姆朝门外的布鲁斯无辜地摊开手，他因为这个动作看到他手里握着一把来自罗宾制服上的钩爪枪。“提姆，等等……”布鲁斯靠在门上，看着他的又一个儿子跳出窗外，砰地一声朝高处塔楼发射出承重揽绳借力荡走。

他撞开门冲进来，在这时候发现地上有一本昨天晚上见过的书。布鲁斯·韦恩自认不再年轻了，但他还是感到一瞬间气血上涌造成的要命眩晕。床上的毯子堆动了动，达米安睡眼惺忪地探出头来，打了个哈欠。他在布鲁斯看上去快要心脏病发的惊悚表情下毫无自知地揉了揉眼：“父亲，你什么时候回来的？昨天格雷森和……他们人呢？”

————fin

尾声：

“家庭会议。都给我坐好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 书是《查泰莱夫人的情人》（说不说这个设定都不影响其实…


End file.
